Lost child
by Kurt Black Dust
Summary: the lone survivor of the Dawn of Hope, was raised by the ship's A.I. and growing up as a hunter on a world with a high gravity field made him a strong survivor, but when the UNSC finds him and take him to Earth and has trouble surviving with the rest of humanity, until he found the Area. there he make friends and meets a sangheili who's trying to prove herself to her father
1. Chapter 1

CH_1 - Another Day in Paradise

2552- August 30

Aboard the Dawn of Hope a Marathon class heavy cruiser, all seemed lost as they were continuing to take fire from the plasma cannons of a Covenant destroyer. Commander Cole has issued his last order to prepare for a crash landing, as a massive gravity field has been detected ahead and their engines had taken enough damage that they couldn t avoid the planet ahead even if they wanted to. All decks had received massive damage, there had power loss in most areas of the ship and about of 90% of the crew were dead or dying. The A.I. cores was still online and was trying to keep the ship together long enough to make a soft crash on the planet that was coming closer every moment. The next shot they receive was there last remaining gun battery and it went up with a huge light show and a loud boom, apparently the commander of the Covenant ship thought that they were done for, so he left them to crash on the planet. And crash they did, as a result all had died with the exception of a half of a dozen souls. Slowly they died off one by one but not before one little boy was born and just before his mother died she spoke to the A.I. and asked it to take care of her son.

18 years later

A figure clover in a leather cloak stained, dark green cargo paints, a black shirt old military boots and heavy duty gloves, all with the stains of dirt and a faint shade of blue blood, it sat on top of a tree branch staring at a creature down below, and the creature looked like a deer with four eyes and with green fur. The deer stood still as it was eating the plants that grow around the tree the figure was sitting in; the figure sat motionless holding two daggers made from another creature s large claws. The figure sat waiting for the deer to turn around and after thirty minutes the creature turned its back to the figure. Then figure fall from the branch strait to the deer driving the two daggers in to the creature. It screamed in pain and tried to run forcing the daggers to rip through the creature, one stayed in and the other came loss and came out. The figure fall off the creature and ran after it still holding the dagger that came lose, the injured creature sprayed blue blood all over the plants and the tree, making to easy the follow. After two minutes the creature fell to the ground, the figure walked up to the dying creator kneeled over grabbed the dagger still in the creator and pulled it out, the dying creature tried to scream but began to chock on its own blood. The figure placed the dagger bottom of the throat and slid the dagger through the skin and with a jerk the creature died.

It took the figure thirty four minutes to skin then harvests the meat from the creature. He shoved the meat in to a bag hidden under its clock, then the figure hear a snapping sound from behind, it spawn around gripping the daggers and held both in a offence and defiance stains. There in front of the figure were three wolves like creatures two were still pups and the third stood in front of the little ones, the larger one seemed to be the mother and the smaller ones were its pups. The figure slowly started to move away from his kill and after it was six feet away the wolves moved in and began to eat what meat was left. It simply stood there watching, after a minute it walked away. The figure walk strait towards a large dark structure off in the distance, the sun began to set when the figure reached the large dark structure; it was a UNSC Marathon-class heavy cruiser. The figure walked over to an air lock close to the ground that was partially opened and the figure placed it hands in the gap and forced it open. With a grinding and screeching sound it slowly opened. The figure walked in and forced closed the doors. It walked through the ships darkened halls over and under beams, cables, wires, and other forms of wreckage then entering the AI core room.

Along the walls stood the memory severs and processors and in the center a single AI projector and a mobile projector wired up to the AI projector. I m back from the hunter everyone. The figure said in a dark but young voice as it removed its hood revealing a young man's face, he had tan shin, short dark brown hair and emerald green eye, running down from his right eye down to his chin was a thick scar, and two figures appeared on the projectors one female and male. The female was an average looking adult with short hair and warn a shirt and jeans, the male was more like a drill sergeant, how was the hunt Kurt? the female replied it went well Jade, but I only had time for one kill. Kurt answered, One? Your losing your touch boy, do I have to start catching your food now. The male AI says in playful manure, Daemon, you won t last five minutes of there, they ll have you for an afternoon snack. Kurt replied, Daemon shook his head ouch, I may be an AI but that still hurts. You asked for it. Jade shot at Daemon, I m going to put the meat up before it goes bad. Kurt said as he walked out of the room.

Kurt walked through the door and began heading to the mess hall, when he entered the mess hall most of the tables were piled up in the center of the room only one was placed in the far corner next to kitchen. He walked over to the kitchen and jumped over the counter, as he walked over to the freezer he removed the pack that had the meat inside it. Kurt opened the freezer then pulled out the meat and placed it inside; after the new meat was in place he grabbed the last frozen piece of meat. Kurt I ve check our herb, root and other medical supplies. Daemon called from one of the few working speakers on the ship, I m guessing we re low. Kurt shouted so the microphones could hear him, Yes, we need 12 green tipped red bush, 35 yellow bloom, 42 yellow berry, 83 C2-J6 and 15 E-83, plus all the roots have gone bad the AI replayed, Kurt walked over to oven turned it on to high grabbed a pan and dropped the meat in it then set the pan and the oven and told himself, Another day in paradise. After the meat finished cooking Kurt placed the meat on a tray and grabbed a fork and started eating at the table. I get started tomorrow morning. 


	2. Ch 2 The Harvest

Ch.2 - The Harvest

Kurt awoke with the feeling of the world pressing down on him as he stared at his collection of small photos that showed other placed far away off world like a bleach with a whale jumping out of the water or mountain view of a forest during a sun set, after rowing over and falling out of bed he notated the walls and ceiling made creaking sounds. "Fuck, it's that time of year again" he grunted, as he remembered once every year the planets gravity increases heavily but he could grow up in heavy gravity so he was still able to move around but it took Kurt a few minutes to gain his bearings. As soon he gained his bearings put on his pack and cloak then holstered his daggers then he walked out of his room. The hallways were in ruin the beams hinged out of the ceiling; panels had fallen to the ground, and every step creaked. It took him twice as long to reach AI core room, because he had to avoid the weaker hallways. When he finally reached the AI core room he had to pray open the doors so he could enter. Kurt walked over to the projector, "Are you holding up alright?" Kurt asked the AI's then waited for a responds, "Yes were good" Daemon answered from the speakers without projecting his avatar, Kurt stared at were the avatar should be "is something wrong, you're not appearing on the projector." "The increase gravity is affecting the equipment and we can use our avatars." Jade replied. "Will you be alright while I'm out collecting the plants?" Kurt asked as he repositioned his pack. Daemon only replied "yes" "alright then, I'm off." Kurt told them as he hooded his head and walked out of the room.

After two hours of walking through the endless forest, picking leaves, stems and digging up roots. As he was walking through the forest he could feel his gut instinct tell him some one was watching him, he slowly turn around, he found nothing awaiting him. "That's odd, normally there something there." He thought to himself, as he continues his search for the herbs and roots. he began thinking of what he needed, he still needed 10 yellow bush, 5 more C2-J6, 14 E-83 and 20 more yellow berry, then he had to get the roots. After he finished going over what he needed he noticed a yellow berry bash, it looked like bashes in the pictures he saw of earth but the berries were yellow and had a sour taste with a sweet after affect. As he was harvesting the plant he felt an attack coming from behind him, he dove to the left, draw his daggers and saw a large creature that had the shape of a bear with a wolf head and thick hardened skin acting as armor all over it body. Kurt was shaken as he remembered fight one of these beasts, back then he had the element of surprise, but the beast was to strange and his dagger couldn't cut through its armored skin, and he barely got out alive. Kurt quickly jumped back and climbed the nearest tree. After he reached a high tree branch he looked down to find the predator was clawing its way up the tree. In terror that such a large animal was climbing the tree. Kurt quickly started jumped across from tree to tree trying to lose the predator, which had given up on the tree but had been chasing him from the bottom of the trees.

Kurt had been trying so hard to loss the beast that he had not kept track of his surroundings, has he kept his paste as he took a quick cheek of his surrounding to realize he was only a few feet from a cliff slide and somehow had been running along the side of it for some time. Kurt was about to stop and to see if the beast had stopped but he could hear the beast smashing through the branches close enough the ground. Kurt continued to jump from branch to branch trying to loose the creature; as it leaped up trying to grab his leg but came short as Kurt grabbed a tree limb and pulled himself up, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath and check on the beat down bellow to find that it was breathing heavily. Seeing that the creature was nearing it limit Kurt began to leap from braches again when a loud boom filled the air like an underground cavern collapsing, the trees shook violently thronging him out of the tree. Kurt hit the ground hard with pain surging through his body he forced him self up on to his feet to face the creature, only to find it had run away as if something was chasing it. He was reveled to see the creature leave and used the chance to take in a deep breath, but as he began to breathe in, he notes the sky had darkened. As Kurt lifted himself up and began checking him self for injures, but as he began he heard another load boom, followed by a rumble in the ground, he quickly turn around drawing both daggers ready to fight but what he found he could have never been ready for.

Sorry for it being short but I wrote this one in the middle of class one day in school


	3. Ch 3 Arrival

CH.3 the Arrival

When Kurt turned around what he saw brought terror surging through him, in the sky was a large purple object that was nearly completely covered in flames and was falling through the sky. As the massive fire ball roared through the sky, and make a thundering sound as it crashed into the ground tearing through the earth and sending it high in the air. Kurt found himself running through the forest as fast his body would let him. After what felt like days of running he stopped he scanned his surrounding environment, he couldn't see anything; he even realized that there were no sounds coming from any of the animals. As he stood in the middle of the forest he thought to himself that if that was the ship from mother's stories about the outside, she would tell him about the other world mankind found the things they could do, she had told him about a war between man and a group of other beings that called themselves the Covenant, if it was the Covenant then he needed to get back to the ship and ask for what he needed to do, and only mother would know what to do.

Kurt ran, through the forest heading straight for his ship, the closer he got the more animals he saw simply trying to hide in what ever offered cover and shelter. He finally reached the ship and it took him a few minutes to find the door, after entering the ship he quickly moved through the hallways. To Kurt it felt as if it took three times as long to get to the A.I. core room. Shortly after entering Daemon appeared, "Kurt what happened, was there an earthquake" he asked in a deeply worried voice. Kurt still out of breath replayed "No ... there was... a ship... large... on fire and... I thank it was the Covenant." Daemon stared at Kurt with terror all over his face, "Jade we have a problem." He called out facing the along the wall severs almost instantly jade asked in a deeply worried tone, "Kurt are you sure about this?" before Kurt could replay daemon shouted at jade, "Of course he's sure, she told him about them!" "I that there were just stories, mother trying to scare me" Kurt told still out of breath but now shock and terrified leaning that the stories of the covenant were true, then he remembered what he would call them when he was young and it didn't help the terror he felt "the world burners."

The fell silent as Daemon and jade spoke to each other in the servers where Kurt couldn't hear them. After a few seconds passed Jade appeared and spoke, "Kurt we need you to get on the roof and open a door." "Wait you want me to get on the roof." Kurt ask in shock knowing the roof always had high wind, "unfortunate yes." she replied, "we need you to get up there and open the doors to the emergency unfortunately relay" "I thought it was destroyed when we crashed" Kurt asked in confusion, "yes but we had a emergency comm. just in case, it was used after the crash then it was put up after use so we could use it later the we lost control of the doors a month ago" Kurt thought to himself that if they had a comm. Then they could get help stop the covenant, ""fuck, then I guess I should hurry up be for our new guest start moving" Kurt told jade, she quickly replied, "yes you should I'll get thing ready here" before heading out Kurt remembered about mother, she had fought them before "what about mother I know she not feeling well but she needs to know" jade seemed to had been cut off guard with his comment, "Daemon is telling mother about what happened"

Jade could see that eased Kurt a bit, "you need to get going, now." "Got it, how do I get the doors upon?" he asked "there's a radio in the panel behind you" jade told Kurt as she pointed to a panel next to the door, Kurt walked over and opened the door, inside was a old radio with a thick layer of dust. Kurt pick up the radio and most of the dust fell off; Kurt took a deep breath and blow the rest of the dust off. The radio was slightly larger than his plum of his hand with a clip on the back, there was even an ear peace hanging off the radio. Jade seemed slightly impatient but calm "Good that piece that's hanging going in your ear like a ear plug" Kurt looked at the radio very closely he seen and mess around broken radios but this one worked and was in one piece. He grabbed the ear peace and carefully slid the old peace ear peace, felt like he had placed a rock in his ear, Jade then ask "alright you see the small switch on the side" Kurt looked at the radio and on the top was the power switch then nodded, "good now turn it on" Kurt turned on the radio, he heard a click sound then after a moment he heard Jade through the ear peace, "can you hear me" "Yes, I can but how do I talk to you though the radio?" Kurt replayed "first clip the radio to you, your belt would work" she told him then he clipped the radio to his belt, "ok there a button on the ear peace try pushing it." Kurt put his finger to his ear and pushed slightly, "hello can you hear me" he ask tilting his head to his ear, "good it works" jade told herself, "now on your way to the airlock to the emergency comm. right by for you exit there will be zero-G suits, all you'll need is the air mask and the magnetic boots and gloves" "Ok, call me if anything happen your if Mother awakes up" Kurt told Jade as he run out of the room, "I will" jade called out, but Kurt was already running down the hallway, "we have to tell him soon." Daemon replayed in a low tone "I know and I fear he want take it well."


	4. Ch 4 Rescue Party

Ch. 4 - The Rescue Party

It took Kurt nearly 30 minutes to reach the outer air lock near the emergency comm. next to the door were five lockers, all had nearly rusted through. Kurt walked over to the second to last locker which was the most rusted out of the five. With one punch into the lock the locker door fell off its hinges, Kurt jumped back startled by door suddenly felling. Kurt could see in side there was an old suit with a helmet, an oxygen mask, and the gloves and boots had magnetic point on nearly all contact points. He quickly took the gloves, boots and the mask and striped them on. at the bottom of the locker sat two small air tank and a small bag to carry them in, he stared at them trying to figure out how it work, in frustrations he use the radio "Jade I found the gear but the air cans need to be plugged in" Jade took a brief moment before she replied, "Ok on the air canister there is a nozzle, on the mask there should be a small tube on the front." Kurt quickly grabbed the small tube and found the end, "the tube has a nozzle that the air canister slides into, but you need to pull the slip on the tube nozzle for it to fit in." as Jade finished telling Kurt how to attach the air canister she returned to what she was previously working on. Kurt was a bit concerned on what she was doing but was pretty sure they were try to tell Mother about the covenant's arrival. He attached the mask to his moth and opened the nozzle of the canister then Kurt pulled on the emergency release to open the airlock, was with a hiss and a doors behind Kurt closed and the outer airlock blow open. Kurt was sucked out of the room

Only a few moments after getting sucked out of the room he slammed in to exposed peace of the ship's hull on the side of the ship knocking the air right out of him. After he caught his breath and regained his bearings, he stood up then reaches down for the boots and pushed a small button on the boots. They made a humming sound before they clapped down to the ground; he then hit a small button on the gloves they also made a humming sound. He reached for the hull, when his hand was near the side the ship it clamped down to the hull. "Dam this have some strength." He tried to pull his hand from the side of the ship but it took more force to disconnect them from the ship. Kurt looked up and thought to himself "Great, I lost a lot of ground" he closed his eyes and started to lift his feet one at a time one after the other for a few moments then remembered something Daemon told him long ago "Kurt, you need to know how to move in high stress areas otherwise you will die, Now do what I tell you." Within a moment witch felt like thirty minutes Kurt. He stepped back to the edge of the exposed hull, took a deep breath and leaped at the wall landing his boot on the wall first and began running up the side of the ship in a heavy, manner almost like a soldier would if they were in heavy armor and carrying a wounded marine with him. It took Kurt forty seven minutes to reach the top of the ship, and with every step the wind picked up and the air got thinner, ones he was up on level footing he reached in his bag and checked his air canister it was three quarters empty, he placed it back in the bag and began then looked around most of the hull was still in one peace but there were some parts that had been torn up and far past all the damage was a large rise in the hull he then began waking to the to what he thought was a large door.

As he walked across the ship the wind seemed to pick up, but luckily it was blowing towards the doors Kurt was heading too. He stopped when his air seemed to have run out, he keened down and reached in his bag to replace the air canister. after he finished replacing the air canister he hear a strange sound through the roaring wind, he turn his head, off in the distance he saw a figure flying through the air but Kurt didn't recognize it was a purplish figure it seem to be having trouble staying in the air, but the sight frightened Kurt. He began to run for the door as he run he could hear the sound of the strange air craft getting louder he turned his head to see that the purple craft had started heading straight for him, in terror he tried to run faster. The magnetic boots made load clack sounds has he ran. The sound of the craft had continued to grow loader and in terror Kurt dove behind one of the pieces of turn hull. He laid as still as he could if he wasn't breathing heavily he would have seemed dead, when the craft flow over head Kurt sat up and leaned against the hull, he reached to his air canister it had all most been completely emptied "shit I need to calm down" he thought to himself, as he change the air canister he tried to radio Jade and Daemon, after he finished switching his air Daemon answered, "Kurt what's wrong, have you reached the comm.'s doors yet." "No, but there is some kind of air craft in the sky it just flow past me as I hid, and the doors are about 30 meters away" Kurt replayed still out of breath from the panic, "Kurt you need to hurry Jade tried using the scanners and found a UNSC ship in orbit, but we don't think it's going to stick around" Daemon told him, the thought of the UNSC the human military gave Kurt hope that he could still get off world and save Mother her sickness, "alright I'm moving give me a minute." Kurt told Daemon as he began moving to the door, now Kurt could see that he was right in the raised hull was a large door and at the far right corner was what looked like a panel. Kurt quickly made his way through the panel and pulled it open what he saw was a large handle and switches and buttons, "Jade I need help opening this door," Kurt called in to the radio, "Kurt this is Daemon Jade is trying to flag down the UNSC, but you're at the panel right." Daemon asked "Yes," he replied "OK, fellow what I say." Daemon ordered, after a few minutes of flipping switches and pushing buttons, they finally reach to handle after Kurt turned the handle and pulled it as far as it would go the large door hissed and began to open.

The door made a load screeching sound as it opened, Kurt looked for the air craft but couldn't see it anywhere, after the door finished opening a large commutation dish come out, it started to light up and in Kurt wonder to the sight of the large dish Daemon called to him "Kurt get down he we have a problem." Kurt didn't argue he just ran for the side of the ship he came from. As he ran he replaced the air canister he was now on his last air tank. when he reached the side of the ship he jumped and used the magnetic boots to keep to the wall and slow him down as he reach the air lock, the boots grinded against the ship sending sparks fly behind him. When Kurt reached the air lock he grabbed the edge of the door, but he had missed his mark and now hanging off the side of the ship. He pulled himself up, once he was in side he used the emergency door release to close the door by pushing it in and the door behind him opened. After he turn the magnetic gloves and boots off and took the mask off he raced through the hallways straight for the AI room "Daemon what's going on" the hollered in to the radio, "Kurt head to the armory and get the combat armor and some weapons" Daemon shouted over the radio, Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, they had told him to not go in the armory, "What happened." He asked not wanting to hear the answer, Jade replied in a low tone, "the Covenant is entering the ship and the UNSC won't get here in time, you have to slow them down so the UNSC can get here." Kurt raced to the armory as he thought on how he was suppose to fight the Covenant, when he reached the doors to the armory he was about to tell Jade to open the door when the doors open on their own. He entered the room in the far end on a rack was a black suit of armor, the others were thrown around, on benches waiting for someone to fix them, and weapons sit in the racks across the walls. He walked over to the armor he read about them before an elite unit had worn them they were called ODSTs. there was a manual on how to put the armor on and operate it, he followed the manual and was able to fit the last peace on within 15 minutes he raced to the gun rack, but all the weapon looked alien to him except the handguns the M9 pistols he grabbed two and started to grab ammo and sliding them into ammo holsters

After he finished he was about to leave when he saw three combat blades in a corner near the door. He stared at them; he then holstered his two guns and took the blades holding two and the third he slid into his boot then began to head back to the door to face his newest enemy in hopes in buying time for the rescue party to arrive.


End file.
